A Valentine
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Just like the title says. The leagues take on Valentines day. Various pairings. HAWKQUESTION FLASHBATMAN DOVEGREENARROW BOOSTERGOLDBLUEBEETLE HAWKGIRLGL


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...too bad.

* * *

Valentines day means cards and chocolates and the pressure of getting a date, so you're not sitting at home, all alone, _again_. Which is probably why Hank hates the holiday so much, and tries desperately to avoid it, while even the superheroes start prancing around in the colours, but try as he might, he just can't seem to escape. Especially when Wonder Woman and Super Girl come up with this new idea of theirs, which is really meant to _torture_ him. Cause really, who goes around shooting people and making them kiss the first people they see? So when he gets stuck with a plastic arrow (and if he doesn't play along he's gonna get a black eye), he's praying that Question isn't going to beat him to a pulp.

It's later, after everyone has had their laughs and he's thoroughly embarrassed, that someone shows up at his quarters. This is about the time that Hawk starts to think that maybe the holiday isn't completely evil when Question hands him a bottle of whiskey, with some theory about the government and valentines day and he invites the other man in.

DI

Wally loves Valentines Day. Loves it, loves it, loves it! Did he mention that he loved it? The best time of year to hook up with some pretty lady looking for a date, at least that's how he used to feel. He gets about halfway through his date, before having to excuse himself, because something's just not _right._ It takes him another hour to figure out what's wrong and by the time he does, he's up on the Watch Tower, pink teddy bear in hand, striding purposefully down the corridor and into the dining room where only a few people remain.

The other man glances up and it may be surprise behind the mask, but he's not completely sure as he sits himself down across from him and holds out the teddy bear. The masked man takes it cautiously, as though it's about to bite his head off, confusion and irritation in his voice as he asks what its for.

It's then that Wally acts _really_ brave (and when he says brave, he means fighting an entire army by yourself, without powers, brave), leans across and _kisses Batman!_ The entire room (all five people) are staring at them, but Wally doesn't care, because Bruce is kissing back and this is defiantly the best Valentines Day yet.

DI

Black Canary is dateless and pissed. Not to mention drunk. Therefore she's dateless, pissed and drunk. That's what she decides as she tosses another shot down, slowly feeling her limbs go numb, cause this is the _good_ stuff.

She's quite content drinking alone, which she tells everyone that tries to approach her in the stingy bar that looks like it couldn't pass health regulations if it tried. But hey- that's how she likes it.

At first there was this one group of guys that didn't quite understand that she wanted to be _alone_, she was quite content to toss them into the gutter on their asses. Her blood is still pumping from that and she could really go for some more excitement, specifically of the rough and tumble in the sheets kind. But like she stated before, she's dateless.

She's also ready to break the nose of the person sliding onto the stool next to hers, before she realises who it is. Huntress barely gives her a nod, before ordering them both another round of shots and hey, she might not have wanted the company before, but now that it's here; she can't say no.

DI

Ted is quite content staying in his apartment, curled up on the couch and watching a good movie, but Mike insists on going out, so he figures, why not? After being dragged around the town for two hours by his lover, they eventually end up down at the docks.

For the life of him, he can't figure out why they're there, and puts if off as another one of Booster Gold's schemes. So when he's told to close his eyes and is led to another unknown destination, he complies, intrigued to find out where he's being led to.

Finally they stop and he opens his eyes to the most surprising sight before him. A small table for two is set up on the pier, wine and his favourite foods laid out for them to enjoy, a red rose sits on one of the plates.

Strong arms wrap around him from behind, warm lips pressed briefly to his temple. Mike was always calling him mushy and a 'dreamer' but apparently even Booster Gold could be romantic when he wanted to.

So maybe he had started the night, just wanting to stay in and watch a old movie, but this, sitting across from his lover, in the albeit chilly, moonlight is just as good.

DI

Shayera feeds on violence, loves it- craves it. She spends her Christmas holidays seeking it out, so when she's introduced to Valentines Day, a day that's supposed to be about love, it's only natural that she seeks out the violence again.

Maybe then she'll be able to relieve some of this tension gathering in her; because the league just feels like it's slowly falling apart and there's nothing they can do to stop it.

She's on her way out, ready to head off world for the next forty-eight hours, just to be safe, that all of the people running around with plastic bows and arrows are gone (and really, who knew that a holiday about love had violence like this?), when she runs into John.

Shayera is half way to inviting him to come with her, when a large bouquet of colourful flowers suddenly appears in front of her. Normally she would scoff at the gesture and John should know this, but the day and all the others must be getting to her.

Smiling, she takes the flowers, deciding to cancel her trip, as John suggests that they go get something to eat. She can always go later…or tomorrow.

DI

Don's fairly new to this whole 'relationship' thing, so he's not completely sure how to go about Valentines Day. He'd ask for advice, but he can't go to his brother (Hank has no idea that he's seeing anyone and would flip if he found out who), and really who else could he ask? Super Girl is as likely to tell everyone as make a huge deal out of it and by the end of it, he'd end up with a giant box of chocolates and a new loathing for holidays.

So he's kind of stuck. Ollie's making it out to be a pretty big deal, so Don ends up spending the entire day before out, searching for the perfect gift. He's exhausted by the time he drags himself back to the Watch Tower, dumping himself unceremoniously on the bed, too tired to even pull the covers up and over him.

At some point during the night, he wakes up to someone walking into the room, relaxing when he realises it was Ollie, the older man sliding into the bed next to him and pulling the covers over them both.

The next day when he wakes up to the pleasant sight of the older man already awake, watching him as he lies plastered against him, he remembers the present he spent all day looking for.

Reaching under the bed, he pulls out the bag, handing it to Ollie, face covered in a blush. It's not much, but the meaning behind it is a huge thing for him, so he hopes that his lover likes it.

The silver band shines in the light, an 'O' and 'D' inscribed in it. It's a promise, one that he will never; break a promise not to leave and to stay by his side. When Don explains this to Ollie, the look on the older mans face is enough to tell him that it was the right decision.


End file.
